Karma Juga Mau!
by Moccizushi
Summary: Karma iri. Bayangan Nagisa, Bitch-sensei dan Kayano selalu terbayang di mimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Grr... curang! Karma juga mau mencoba! / Karunagi, sho-ai / waspada sebelum membaca / summary sesat / Silahkan


**DISCLAIMER**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yusei Matsui**

 **Fanfiksi ini milik saya**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, Typo(s), alur ngebut, sho-ai, EYD berbahaya, dan keabalan lainnya**

 **KaruNagi**

 **Waspadalah, karena warning saya tidak sempurna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu di pegunungan tempat kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka bersemayam, tujuh menit setelah pelajaran pertama dimulai, Seorang Akabane Karma datang. Membuka pintu kelas, dan dengan lempengnya berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa mengindahkan panggilan sang _Sensei_ tercinta.

" _O-ohayou_ , Karma- _kun_. Tolong jangan abaikan _Sensei_ terus." Koro- _sensei_ berusaha menggapai-gapai punggung Karma yang semakin menjauh, karena kursinya memang paling belakang.

"Hmm~" Karma hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Lalu dengan seenak udel duduk dengan gaya ala bos mafia. Kedua kaki di atas meja dan punggung bersandar santai.

"Dan perbaiki dudukmu itu, Karma- _kun_." Koro- _sensei_ masih sabar. Walau lap ingus sudah siap dipegang salah satu tentakelnya. Siap-siap kalau hatinya kepotek lagi melihat kelakuan satu-satunya rambut stroberi di kelas 3-E.

"K-Karma- _kun_ , tolong dengarkan kata _Sensei_ -mu." Nah, muncul-lah suara yang paling tidak ingin di dengar Karma untuk saat ini.

"He~ Nagisa- _kun_ kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan? Berisik sekali~" Karma berusaha memejamkan mata. Mendadak ingin tidur saja setelah mendengar suara yang kelewat lembut itu.

" _G-gomen_... aku hanya berusaha mengingatkan." Nagisa menjawab ragu. Pipi putihnya digaruk oleh telunjuk ramping.

"Hm~" Karma bangkit dari kursi. Tidak jadi tidur di kelas. "Nagisa- _kun_ , kau berisik." kakinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Padahal belum sepuluh menit Karma ada di kelas itu.

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerjap tidak mengerti.

Karma menendangi batu batu kecil yang ada dihadapan matanya, sebelum akhirnya memanjat pohon langganan untuk tidur.

"Ck, dasar bocah bodoh." umpatnya.

Diri direbahkan di atas batang pohon besar. Mencoba menutup matanya yang masih terasa ngantuk. Kali ini Karma benar-benar ngantuk. Karena sesungguhnya Karma baru tertidur dua jam sepanjang malam tadi.

Sial.

Ini semua karena makhluk biru langit itu.

Karma menggeretakan giginya.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa matahari jadi terasa panas. Sampai-sampai menembus kelopak mata Karma yang sedang tertutup rapat.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menyipit karena cahaya matahari menembus ganas pada matanya.

Oh. Sudah siang. Dia tidur terlalu lama.

Hup. Karma turun dari batang pohon itu dengan sekali loncatan. Berjalan kembali ke kelasnya dengan santai.

.

" _B-Bitch-sensei_... Kayano- _san_... g-geli, haha..." telinga Karma mendadak beku. Mendengar suara malaikatnya. Di ruang guru. Dan suara itu memanggil dua wanita yang...

Karma merinding disko.

Dirinya baru saja satu langkah masuk kelas. Yang entah kenapa jadi ekstra sepi.

Dan sekarang telinganya malah dihadapkan pada suara-suara horor – yang menurutnya kampret.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki melangkah sepelan mungkin ke ruang guru, yang ternyata pintunya terbuka sedikit.

Mata emasnya mengintip hati-hati ke dalam.

Dan melotot seketika.

Pemandangan Nagisa-nya sedang dipangku _Bitch-sensei_ – yang sedang mencumi wajahnya. Dan si rambut hijau – Kayano – yang memeluknya dari belakang, yang juga sedang menciumi tengkuknya. _Kissu_. _Kissu_.

Karma beralih pada bibir Nagisa. Masih aman. Hanya sedang terkikik kegelian.

Karma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Belum aman. Karma harus segera mengamankannya sebelum bibir Nagisa dicuri kembali.

"Yap! Bibir Nagisa – tidak, semuanya, milik Nagisa, adalah milikku!" Karma menyemangati dirinya dalam hati.

GREEEK

Pintu dibuka kasar. Karma, dengan napas yang agak tertahan – salahkan pemandangan ambigu di depannya. Menatap tajam satu persatu eksistensi yang ada disana.

Dan terakhir menatap Nagisa. Yang balik menatapnya dengan tampang polos. Seolah tidak sedang terjadi hal ambigu di situ.

Iya. Dan Karma geram. Melangkah mendekati Nagisa dan...

SREEET BRUK

Saking tidak fokusnya mata emas yang biasa bisa membunuh orang itu tidak melihat bahwa ada ember dan kain pel yang berceceran membasahi lantai.

Kepalanya puyeng. Terbentur lantai secara cuma-cuma. Dan sekarang matanya terpejam tanpa seizinnya.

.

.

.

" – Ma- _kun_? Karma- _kun_?"

Karma membuka matanya dengan cepat. Mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, jantung Karma tegang mendadak.

Celingukan kiri kanan. Mata emasnya hanya menangkap warna hijau dan coklat. Dan kupu-kupu. Juga serangga.

Loh? Dia masih di hutan? Lalu tadi... mimpi?

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Karma. Mimpi macam apa itu.

"Karma- _kun_? Kau sudah bangun'kan?" suara itu terdengar lagi.

Karma mengintip ke bawah. Mendapati Nagisa yang sedang menengadah memanggil dirinya. Lalu menyeringai. Ide nista muncul secepat kilat.

"Karma – Waa!"

BRUK

Karma dengan santainya menjatuhkan diri. Dan sekarang dirinya ada di atas Nagisa. Memegangi kedua lengan mungil itu sembari nyengir setan.

" _I-ittai..._ " Nagisa meringis. Membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam karema refleks. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Karma. Yang jaraknya hanya tinggal lima senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"K-Karma- _kun_..." wajah Nagisa memerah tanpa di undang.

"Hn~?" Karma masih memasang cengir andalannya. Walau begitu matanya fokus pada daging kenyal — yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih menggoda – milik Nagisa.

" _A-ano_... itu... t-tanganmu, wajahmu... dekat..." Nagisa gagap dadakan.

"Hm~? Kau bicara apa? Tidak jelas~" Dan dengan kampretnya Karma malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Oke. Tak usah dibayangkan. Sekarang hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Tapi bibir belum. Dan Karma masih akan terus maju —dalam artian denotasi.

"K-K-Karma- _kun_!" Nagisa tak kuasa. Mungkin wajahnya sekarang lebih merah dari rambut pemuda yang menindihnya.

Karma berbisik, "Ne, Nagisa- _kun_ ~ boleh aku mencobanya~?" cengiran setan bertambah lebar.

Nagisa antara bingung dan dagdigdug menjawab, "M-mencoba ap –hmph?!" dan pada akhirnya mata biru langit itu melotot kaget.

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Yap, Karma menciumnya. Bibir dan bibir saling bersentuhan, saling menekan. Dan... sudah. Itu saja. Lidah mereka tidak ikut andil.

Mungkin belum.

Tautan bibir dipisah oleh Karma. Lanjut dengan cengiran setannya yang belum mau pergi. Sementara Nagisa membisu. Tidak tau harus merespon apa.

"K-Karma- _kun_..." dengan sedikit dipaksa suaranya keluar.

"Hm~?" Karma menatap Nagisa. Cengirannya sudah di ganti dengan senyum –setan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aku... aku –"

" –Hee~ aku apa? Nagisa- _kun_ belum kenyang? Masih mau?" Karma pasang wajah polos, yang malah terlihat berbahaya.

Wajah Nagisa kembali merah maksimal. "H-hah?! Bukan itu mak –humph!"

Karma beraksi lagi. "Iya, iya, aku juga masih mau kok~"

Dan adegan pun berlanjut dengan penuh sensoran karena para reader masih ada yang bermata suci.

.

.

.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat adegan merah-biru berlangsung.

"Bagaimana? Kau dapat angle yang bagus?" tanya seseorang di balik semak.

" _Of course_! Ini akan jadi nilai jual yang tinggi fufufu~" yang satunya loncat dari sebatang pohon. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikibas dengan manja.

"Yosh! Kita bagi dua hasilnya!" jempol diacungkan dengan semangat.

"Ya, ya, tapi lap dulu mimisanmu itu," Nakamura menyodorkan selembar tisu, "Dasar cowok mesum." Dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Maehara yang masih mengelap darah di hidungnya.

"W-woi! Tunggu aku!"

 **End**

 **Author note~**

Yohoo~ saya kembali~ dan ketika kembali saya malah bikin ff baru, bukannya nerusin yang 'itu' ehm /pasang wajah serius /digampar

Saya mohon maaf belum lanjutin MC saya, mendadak saya hilang ingatan setelah terkubur resep-resep kue kampret yang bikin saya pusing T.T /sujudsujud

Dan sebagai gantinya saya bikin yang pendek-pendek dulu biar ada adem-ademnya. Huhuhu

Ini KARUNAGI loh yaaa! Trisom-nya Bitch-senseiNagisaKayano hanya pemahit belaka /ditimpuk

Adem kan ya adem? Saya lagi greget aja pengen liat warna merah sama biru. Dan saya lampiasinlah pada mereka /ketawa jahat

Dan... kenapa Nakamura dan Maehara? Ya karena aku cinta kamuuuh /terjun dari lantai sepuluh

Btw judulnya sesat ya? Iya. Yaudah. TwT

Udah ah. Saya bingung. Bisa-bisa makin gila aja saya. RnR pliiis?

Mocci


End file.
